Un sortilège peut tout changer
by ElodiePotter93
Summary: Petit OS centrée sur le couple Sevmione. Ce OS est mon premier donc soyez indulgent! :) Laissez moi des reviews pour me faire part de vos impressions et peut-être de me donner des conseils.


Pendant les vacances d'été, le 1er Août 1998, je suis partie avec mes parents au Chemin de Traverse. Arrivés près de la librairie Fleury et Bott, je vois Remus, Harry, Ron et Ginny. Je salue tout le monde ainsi que le Professeur Rogue qui venait d'arriver.

Après une ballade au Chemin de Traverse, nous sommes partis au Terrier pour terminer nos vacances.

Le jour de la rentrée, le 1er Septembre, nous allons à la gare King's Cross, voie 9 ¾ pour revoir le magnifique Poudlard Express. Ginny, Ron, Harry, Neville et moi-même entrons dans le seul compartiment du train presque inoccupé, où le Professeur Rogue était assis. Nous parlons à bâton rompu de tout et de rien : de Quidditch, de Poudlard ou de coiffure. De temps en temps, Rogue me regarde avec un regard insistant mais cela n'est pas désagréable. Les cours se suivaient de mois en mois.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 10 Mars ; Harry, Ron et moi allons dans la Grande Salle, car nous n'avons pas cours, pour jouer aux échecs. Je suis étonnée, car le Professeur Rogue est à la Table des Gryffons. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est à cette table, car d'habitude il est à celle des Serpents. Mon rouquin préféré et moi jouons aux échecs sous l'œil attentif de Rogue, tandis qu'Harry lit un livre de potions appartenant au « Prince de Sang-Mêlé ». J'ai quelques doutes sur la personne qui se l'était approprié, je pense notamment à Severus Rogue.

Au bout d'un moment, Ron demande à Harry s'il veut aller à l'entrainement de Quidditch, il veut bien y aller mais ne veut pas y jouer, car il n'est pas d'humeur à en faire, il veut juste regarder. Nous partons au terrain de Quidditch où Ron et sa sœur vont s'entrainer. Harry et moi discutons et regardons l'entrainement en même temps.

L'entrainement finit, Ron et Ginny partent dans les vestiaires pendant qu'Harry et moi nous nous promenons. Nous rencontrons Draco Malfoy ainsi que ses deux gorilles de Goyle et Crabbe. Ils provoquent Harry, qui lui, lança le premier sort. J'essaye de les faire arrêter en lançant un Stupefix mais Malfoy lance un Sectumsempra qui lui a été enseigné par sa tante Bellatrix Lestrange avant moi. Je reçois ce sort de plein fouet, tombe sur les pierres froides et suffoque tellement la douleur est puissante. Je perds beaucoup de sang et je souffre d'entailles partout sur mon corps. Malfoy est pétrifié de peur ainsi qu'Harry ; je lui dis d'appeler le Professeur Rogue. Harry envoie son patronus de cerf à celui-ci. Ginny et Ron sortent des vestiaires puis me voit hurler de douleur ; ils courent directement voir Rogue pour le chercher. Malfoy se réveille enfin de sa léthargie pour essayer de me calmer ainsi qu'Harry.

Severus Rogue est dans sa salle de classe en train de hurler sur un élève qui ne sait même pas faire une potion et voit apparaître le patronus d'Harry ainsi que Ron et Ginny essoufflés. Quand le cerf finit sa phrase, Severus panique intérieurement. Il laisse sa classe à un bon élève et part me soigner. Ginny et Ron comme guides, ils utilisent des balais pour aller un peu plus vite. Quant à moi, je crie toujours de douleur malgré les efforts que font Malfoy et Harry pour me calmer ; mon sang coule abondamment. Je dis « Severus Rogue, venez, vite, je vous en supplie ». A ce moment-là, Rogue, Ginny et Ron arrivent et m'entendent crier son nom. Il arrive en courant vers moi et constate avec horreur le liquide rougeâtre qui coule autour de moi. Il me soigne avec un sort que lui seul connaît puis m'emmène à l'infirmerie. Le lendemain, je ressors de l'infirmerie mais avec plein de cicatrices un peu partout.

Depuis ce jour, Severus Rogue se rapproche de plus en plus de moi, car je suis une des nouvelles têtes dans l'Ordre du Phénix ; entre les recherches aux Horcruxes, une grosse dispute entre moi et Ronald Weasley, plus la bataille finale qui se prépare, je n'ai plus une minute à moi.

Nous nous rapprochons beaucoup, nous nous appelons par nos prénoms et nous nous tutoyons.

La veille, le 14 avril, avant de partir avec Harry et Ron à la recherche aux Horcruxes, il m'invite chez lui le soir et me fait un petit chantage : il m'apprend à jouer du piano si je lui chante quelques chansons. Je lui répond oui. A la fin d'une chanson, nous nous regardons puis tout doucement, il m'embrasse. Je suis aux anges, cela fait longtemps que j'attends ce baiser et maintenant cela arrive. Il me prend par la taille, me porte puis m'emmène dans sa chambre. (Je vous laisse deviner la suiteJ)

Le lendemain, juste avant de partir, il me donne un collier d'une pierre de cristal en forme de cœur et me donne un livre ensorcelé dans lequel nous pouvons communiquer.

Nous partons donc aux recherches aux Horcruxes.

Le 15 mai, nous sommes dans la forêt de Dean, nous avons trouvé deux horcruxes, un que nous avons détruit et un toujours en attente.

Je suis dans la tente, sors le livre pour écrire à Severus mais il ne me répond pas ; une minute plus tard il me dit que la guerre commence à Poudlard. J'appelle Harry et Ron et leur dis juste « La Bataille Finale commence ».

Nous partons à Poudlard et combattons avec ardeur. Deux heures plus tard, nous avons tué tous les Horcruxes. Neville a tué Nagini, le dernier Horcruxe.

A un moment, Severus est appelé par Voldemort dans la cabane hurlante. Je le vois mourir et donner ses souvenirs à Harry, je pleure. Je suis triste, effondrée. Je veux me VENGER. Nous repartons nous battre contre les forces du mal.

Severus, quant à lui, est ressuscité par l'ange de la mort, il repart dans le champ de bataille en se cachant et voit un sortilège de mort se diriger tout droit sur moi. Severus crie «Non, Hermione ! » et crie aussitôt à Harry de tuer Voldemort ce que fait celui-ci. Je tombe doucement dans les abysses car un mangemort a foncé sur moi au même moment.

Le lendemain, je me réveille dans un lit d'infirmerie et vois Severus me regarder. Je l'embrasse et je pense que nous serons heureux pour un bon bout de temps, enfin, je l'espère.

Nous sortons de l'infirmerie pour aller dans la Grande Salle. Nous voyons des morts du côté de la Lumière, Harry pleure mais Ginny le soutient. Ron qui avec l'aide de Luna, soutient des familles et des élèves. Draco et Pansy qui parlent avec les professeurs et puis tous les autres qui discutent, aident, pleurent, sourient et s'aiment au grand jour.

Du temps fut passé, Harry et Ron sont Aurors, Ginny est attrapeuse dans une équipe de Quidditch connue, Luna a repris le travail de son père au Chicaneur, Draco est médicomage et Pansy est vendeuse de vêtement de luxe au Chemin de Traverse.

Les mariés sont Harry et Ginny, Ron et Luna et Draco et Pansy.

Quant à nous, bah, nous nous sommes mariés deux ans après la guerre finale. Severus est toujours professeur de potions et moi je suis deuxième professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

_Et bien sûr, toujours heureux et amoureux l'un l'autre. _


End file.
